


How to save an archangel

by Becca0408



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca0408/pseuds/Becca0408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't know that Gabriel is alive but being kept in heaven. Will he have the strength to save the archangel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The dream that starts it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful Beta acidbathory! Got me on track.

Sam feels the soft breath on the nape of his neck, the bite of nails sliding ever so slowly down his spine, fingers entwined in his hair tugging. Outside the rain softly falls, plinking off the window as if fulfilling the soundtrack of soft moans. 

“Gabriel” he murmurs. 

Suddenly lightening crashes to the ground and thunder claps so loudly it wakes him up. 

“Gabriel,” he whimpers in the darkness. “I wish you were here, I wish I could have told you.”  

Sam reminds himself of molten gold eyes as he reaches into his bag and pulls out a feather, golden on the inside and charred on the outside, he gently runs a finger over it as tears began to gather in his eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Thousands of miles away Gabriel’s head whips up, “Sam?” he whispers, unable to move; the chains that bind him dig into the flesh of his wrists and ankles painfully. 

He gasps sharply as his tormentor entered the room again. “Well Gabriel, I see that you are awake,” Naomi crooned as she walks up to him. “I hear him praying for you every day,” she laughs cruelly. “He will never find you, and you will only hear him when I say you can. Oh I am going to have so much fun with you.” She pulls out her angel blade and ran the tip down is chest, smiling as he screams in pain, blood marring the pale flesh. “Maybe I will show your precious hunter what I am doing to you in one of his dreams. He actually believes that you, an all powerful Archangel of the Lord, could care for him. I can’t wait to break you then break him.” She walks behind him and slowly pulls a handful of feathers from one of his wings. “I wonder. What would happen if I forced your precious Sammy to watch this?” She laughed while she runs the blade across his shoulder blades, watching the blood drip down his back.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean rolls over in his bed, when lightning illuminates the room he looks at his brother sitting on the edge of the bed. Reaching over he turns on the light, wincing at the brightness, and saw the scorched feather in his hands. “Sammy, you okay?” 

Sam looks up at him, tears still falling down his face. “I…. I loved him Dean” He turns away from his brother, unwilling to see the disgust cross his face.  
“Sam,” Dean sat next to his little brother, “I always thought there was something, I just didn’t know what was between the two of you. I don’t know what I would do if I lost….” Dean stopped talking, not wanting to let his biggest secret slip. 

“If you lost Cas?” Sam asks quietly. “It’s not that big of a secret Dean, years of the long looks... But you have to tell him.” More tears slide down the younger hunter’s face. “Tell him Dean, before it’s too late.” Sam curls in on himself, lying down on the bed. Dean nods his head, reaching out to stroke his little brother’s hair like he did when they were children, humming 'Hey Jude' “I will Sammy, I will.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriel cries out softly, pulling on the chains that bind him, feeling the blood dripping down his back. “You’ll never get to him,” he spat at Naomi, lips curling into a smirk. 

Naomi looks at him and raises her eyebrows, “I have Castiel, so yes, Gabriel, I will get to him soon enough. I may even kill his brother first then bring him here to watch you die.” 

“No,” he winces as he fights against the chains again. “Cas is loyal to Sam and Dean he would never...” He screamed as the blade was shoved through his shoulder, “He would never hurt them.” Gabriel gasps, tears running down his face from the pain. 

“Gabriel, you were always the most trusting of the archangels, you never thought your brother would kill you. Always so pathetic, looking for the good in others, you are too invested in humanity Gabriel.” Naomi slowly pulls the blade from his shoulder twisting it as she withdrew it from the flesh, causing the blood to flow freely from the wound.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam whimpered in his sleep. Visions of Gabriel being tortured running through his mind; flashes of tear filled golden eyes, blood running down naked skin from many cuts, chains at his wrists and ankles, Gabriel’s voice crying out in pain, when suddenly he hears the archangel whisper his name. 

Sam opens his eyes. “Are you alive Gabriel?” he whispers softly, not wanting to wake up Dean, “If you are I will find you Gabriel, I promise.” 

He pushes his face into the pillow, pulling memories of the smiling trickster to his head. He smiles back at them, remembering the dancing golden eyes and the smirk he always had on his face. Sam falls back asleep smiling, his dreams only of the smiling trickster, the powerful archangel that he knew.

Dean’s eyes flew open when he hears Sam whimper, again, although he doesn't move. Tears gathered in his eyes as he hears Sam’s whispered prayers, he added a silent prayer with his brother’s “Gabriel, you know I hate you, you arrogant dick, but you mean something to Sam and if you are alive we will find you.” 

He closes his eyes again, thinking of Castiel. They hadn’t heard from the awkward angel since they rescued Samandriel just soon enough for Cas to kill him. Dean was beginning to worry about the angel, killing an angel without just cause wasn’t normal behavior for Cas. 

He prays silently again, this time to a different angel, “Cas, you dumb bastard, what the hell is going on? We need to talk.” He closed his eyes again, picturing the angel in a trench coat. “Cas, please, we need you man.”


	2. Castiel's return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam still has the dreams, Castiel returns.

Sam woke from a horrific dream with a cry, Dean sitting on the bed opposite of him. “Sam, I know you have been dreaming about Gabriel, you need to tell me what's going on.” 

Sam took in a deep breath and sat on the edge of his bed. “He’s alive, I think in Heaven, someone is torturing him, tearing him apart and putting him back together. I can hardly sleep anymore Dean.” Tears gathered in the younger hunter’s eyes. “It hurts to see him like that.” Sam rested his head in his hands, breathing raggedly. “I need to find him; we need to save him Dean.” 

The older hunter reaches out a hand and lays it on his brother’s arm. “We will Sammy, we’ll find Gabriel and bring him back.” 

A soft breeze runs through the room and with a rustle of feathers Castiel is standing next to the door. “Dean, Sam.” He greets them. “We need to talk.” His blue eyes lock onto the green of the elder hunter. 

Dean looks up at him, “Cas, you’re back, it’s good to see you.” Castiel nods slightly and looks at the younger hunter. 

“Your dreams Sam, they are about Gabriel.” It came as a statement not a question and Sam nods his head. “Things in heaven are not going well; an angel named Naomi has taken over. Gabriel is alive.” 

Sam took in an uneven breath, suddenly trembling. “Have you seen him?” 

Castiel shakes his head.

“We have to save him Cas," Dean said softly, looking over at Sam. 

Castiel looked between the brothers, “You wish to go to heaven and pull an archangel from those who have him? It is not a good plan Sam." 

Castiel walks over to him and lays a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s a bad idea Sam. Heaven is not receptive to you both right now, and it is not safe for you. No matter how badly you want to save Gabriel.”

Sam grabs Castiel by the collar and pushes him against the wall, “You listen to me, I will find Gabriel and save him if it is the last thing I do. He doesn’t deserve to be tortured, Dean didn’t deserve it in Hell, I didn’t deserve it in the pit, and Gabriel doesn't deserve it now.” He was nearly shouting at the end. Castiel just looked at him, tilting his head. “

You care for him, do you not Sam?” The younger hunter dropped his hands to push his hair out of his face. 

“I don’t want to talk about it Cas.” He walks back to the bed with his shoulders drooping and sat down, suddenly tired. “Why am I dreaming about him Cas? I mean Lucifer made me hallucinate in my dreams and in my reality. Could some other angel be doing the same?” 

Castiel frowns slightly and nods his head. “I overheard Naomi telling a guard about getting into your head, to weaken you, so you can’t protect Dean or save Gabriel. Her plan is to kill Dean, take you to Heaven and force you to watch as Gabriel dies, then she will kill you.” 

Dean stood and walks over to Cas, “That’s not going to happen Cas,” he rests his hand on the angel’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “I need to talk to you outside.” Dean whispers. 

“We will return shortly Sam, would you like me to help you sleep,” the angel asked him. 

Sam shakes his head, “I’m going to….” His breath catches in his throat, “I’m going to pray to Gabriel. Tell him, if he can hear us, that we are coming for him.” Sam closes his eyes against the tears that threaten to overflow.

Dean gently touches his brother’s shoulder before walking to the door with the angel. “Cas, I’m with Sam, if Gabriel is still alive we need to get him out of there. I can’t stand to see my brother like this!” Dean put both hands behind his head and starts to pace.

“Dean, it will not be wise.” Cas tried to reason. 

“I don’t care if it is wise or not Cas!” Dean dropps his arms and looks soulfully into the light blue eyes of the angel. 

He leans forward and grabbed Castiel by the shoulders and roughly pressed his lips to the angel’s. Dean runs a hand through Castiel’s black hair and moans softly as he ran his tongue over Cas’s lower lip, as if begging for entrance. 

“Open up for me Cas,” he whispers, pulling back slightly, “Need you.” 

Castiel opened his mouth to protest but no sound made its way out as Dean covered his mouth again, slipping his tongue between the angel’s lips. Dean groans in his throat as he pushes Cas against the wall of the hotel, his lips finally leaving the angel’s to roam down the stubbly jaw to the smooth skin of his neck. 

“Dean, I do not understand...” Castiel gasps as Dean’s teeth scrape over his neck.  
“Shh, Cas, Don’t think, just feel.” Dean said softly as he found a sensitive spot where the angel’s neck and shoulder met. 

“Dean.” Castiel softly cries out as the hunter gently bites the sensitized skin. “Stop, Dean… Dean, We shouldn’t.” Castiel pushes the hunter’s shoulder cautiously. “I can’t do this Dean.” Castiel pushes away from the wall, moving past Dean. 

“Cas, don’t go… I’m sorry man.” Dean looked at the ground, unwilling to meet the angel’s gaze. 

“Dean, I said can’t do this not that I don’t want to. It is forbidden.” Castiel reaches out to brush his fingers over the hunter’s cheek. 

Dean lookes at the angel for a moment, “Since when do I care about the rules, Cas? The Apocalypse, Purgatory, I threw the rule book right out the friggin' window.” He steps closer to the angel, “Cas…” Dean holds out his hand. “I don’t ask for much, I just want a chance.” 

Castiel slowly took the older hunter’s hand and smiled softly at him.

Sam sits on the bed, his eyes bleary from the tears he would not allow to fall. To save Gabriel he would have to be strong, he would have to push the horrible visions from his mind. 

“Gabe, I hope you can hear me. I keep seeing you being tortured, but I am staying strong for you Gabriel. I will always be strong for you.” Sam whispered raggedly. “I swear on my llife I will get you out of there." 

Sam closes his eyes and tries to picture Gabriel smirking at him, but can only see the blood trickling down his cheek from a cut under his eye and the lost look in his golden eyes. 

“Gabriel,” he sobs quietly, “Can you send me a sign, anything to let me know you are alive?” His eyes widen slightly as his bag shivers slightly when a feather falls to the floor. “You’re still with me. Thank God…” Sam picks up the feather and it felt warm. “We are going to make a plan Gabriel. We are going to save you.” 

Sam brushes his fingers over the feather again, feeling the archangel’s presence in the room.


	3. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas agrees to help and enlists the help of someone in heaven.

Gabriel gasps in a breath as he fells Sam’s fingers brush his feather again. He pushes his grace as close to the hunter as he can until he almost collapses under the strain; not that the chains holding him up would allow him to collapse. 

“I’m here Sam,” he rasps through cracked, bloody lips, wincing at the sound of his voice. “Be strong Sam, I have faith in you. But don’t swear on your life, it’s too precious.” 

He turns his head slightly at the soft laugh that has now echoed around the empty room. “Oh Gabriel, so trusting in the human when he’s not strong enough;he couldn’t avoid the call of the demon blood, or the need for revenge, he will never be strong enough.” Again, Naomi steps in front of him, brandishing her blade. 

Gabriel smirks at her, “They all are stronger than you think.” He cries out while the tip of the blade is slowly shoved through his knee, his body collapses, the sharp metal blades dig into the thin skin of his wrists deep enough to cut them open. Gabriel can't do anything but watch the blood as it pours down his arm onto his leg. 

“He’s going to kill you, Sam’s going to come for me and kill you.” Gabriel looks at Naomi with a smirk that only a true trickster can give.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dean openes the door the room, Castiel follows him closely, their fingers still entwined. 

“I have chosen to help you Sam.” Cas said quietly. “I have a few ideas on how to get him out even though Naomi has tried to keep me away from where they are hiding him. I have been able to get close.” 

Cas moves closer to the younger hunter, resting a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Sam it will not be easy.” 

Sam bites his lip and looks up at the angel, “When have we ever done things that were easy Cas?” he asks with a bitter laugh. “What do we need to do first?” 

Castiel turns to Dean, “It would be unwise to kill you to bring you to heaven, I will need to speak with Ash about any possible 'back doors' that are available to get you both in.” 

Cas using air quotes, made Sam and Dean both chuckle. the angel tilts his head to the side and looked at them wondering what he said that was so funny. 

Sam makes air quotes, and says "My people skills...” 

Dean finishes with the same motion, “are rusty.” 

The brothers looked at each other with proud smiles. Castiel was happy that there was something in the brothers' life that could make them smile like that, even if it was poking fun at the awkward angel. 

“I will return.” Cas turned to Dean, brushing his hand against the hunters and disappeared with a flutter of feathers.

Sam lies down on the bed still laughing softly. “It’s gonna be okay isn’t it, Dean?”

“Yeah Sammy, it’s going to be okay, we are going to get him out.” Dean smiles as he sits on the edge of his bed, pulling off his socks and boots. 

“So what should we do down here to make sure we are ready for what Cas finds out?” Sam stands and starts to pace the roo., “Get our hands on as much holy oil as we can, maybe a few angel blades. fight our way in and out if we need to.” His thoughts turned to the archangel, “Dean… We are going to get him out? Right?” Sam asks. 

Dean stood, walking to his brother and resting a hand on his shoulder, “We’re gonna get him out, trust me Sammy, we will come up with a fool proof plan.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Castiel stood in the middle of the heavenly roadhouse, looking at the man in front of him, “Ash, we are asking you for help. Can you find out where there are hiding the Archangel Gabriel?” He fisted his hands at his side. 

Ash turns a questionable eye to the angel. “I may need my pants for this,” he rolls off the pool table and pulls on his pants. “Alright, let me check angel radio,” he said taping the keys on his laptop. “It looks like they have Gabriel right outside of the Garden.” He said, cracking open a beer and downing it in one go. 

Castiel steps closer to the man, “If I were to bring Sam and Dean here could you get us close to the Garden?” 

Ash tosses his hair over his shoulder, “Of course I could, do you think I’m an idiot?” 

Castiel shakes his head, “We will make our plans and contact you soon.” 

Ash nods, “Hey, tell them two they owe me a beer once they get here.” 

Castiel nods and disappears with a soft flutter of wings. 

"Angels man," Ash shook his head, "angels."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Chuck "Writing's hard."


	4. New torture methods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi brings out a new torture device into the mix.

Castiel reappears in the hotel, standing close to Dean as the elder hunter watches his younger brother sleep, “Ash has a way to get near the Garden, close to where they are keeping Gabriel.”

Dean turns to him, smiling softly, “Good, Sam needs a little bit of good news.” He wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist, laughing softly “So you wanna watch me sleep, angel?”

Castiel smiles down at Dean, rolling his eyes playfully, “Yes, I will watch over you and Sam.” He takes off his trench coat and sets it over the chair in the room before sitting on the edge of Dean’s bed.

Dean grins at him, pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s lips before lying down, “Night Cas.” He closes his eyes and drifts off to a peaceful slumber.

“Goodnight Dean,” Castiel whispers, running his fingers through the hunter’s hair as the hunter falls asleep. 

Sam woke, hearing them talking and cracked open an eye, watching Dean and Castiel interact before closing his eyes again, thinking of a way to save Gabriel now that they had a way to get close to him.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gabriel opens his eyes, smirking at his guard, “What, Mikey gets sent to the pit with Lucy and you guys just think you can take over? You and Naomi think you run things don't you?” 

The guard narrows his eyes as he looks over at the archangel, “I would not speak if I were you, coward… You would not want your punishment to be more severe would you?”

Gabriel awkwardly shrugs his shoulders, his movement inhibited by the chains holding him up, “I think you guys could do worse, I mean it hardly hurts anymore.” His breath wheezes as he laughs, the sounds a courtesy of the ribs that must still be broken.

“Not hurting Gabriel?” Naomi saunters into the room, holding a small, clay jug in one hand, “Well, maybe this will be more up your alley, especially if you are looking for pain.” She pours a small amount of the viscous fluid onto her fingers, “Holy oil, oh, this will be so much fun.” She smirks at him as she smears some of the oil onto his chest, flicking her wrist and lighting the oil on fire. 

Gabriel’s head fell back as he screamed in pain, the oil burning into his skin.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“NO!” Sam sat up in his bed, a cold sweat breaking out over his body as he could still feel the heat from the lit oil burning on Gabriel’s body. His breath caught in his throat as he looks over to the other bed, seeing Castiel sitting near the foot. “Cas… She’s… holy oil…” 

Castiel turns to Sam the instant he heard the man cry out, his eyes widening, “It will not kill him, but it will damage him severely.” He stands and begins to pace the room, "We must save him soon, there is nothing guaranteeing that he will be able to take the torture much longer." 

Dean sits up in the bed, "We need to get up there soon, but isn't the only way for us to get there is by, uh.... Dying?" He looks at Castiel, then at Sam, running a hand over his hair, "We need to be able to get up there, find Gabriel and come back alive, I mean being in the presence of two angels should be a plus on our side but..." He shrugs, reaching into the refrigerator for a beer.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gabriel gasps in a breath, the pain in his chest not fading, "Yeah, that's more like it Naomi, good job, nice torture method." A tear slips from his eye as he looks at his younger sister, "Why Naomi? I don't understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I didn't get this out sooner, work and stuff has kept me really really busy but I love you all for standing by and waiting, as always, comments are welcome and accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, much love and admiration to my wonderful Beta Acidbathory. Thank you for reading and leave me suggestions if you like. Going to try to update this every week.


End file.
